


Dreaming Wide Awake

by the_space_between_the_stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Hallucinations, M/M, Sleep Paralysis, end of season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_between_the_stars/pseuds/the_space_between_the_stars
Summary: Keith wakes up and finds that he can't move or speak...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep paralysis is experienced between wakefulness and sleep. It is characterized as an inability to move, speak, or react and generally lasts between a few seconds to a few minutes.

The first thing Keith was aware of was his inability to move. 

He was lying on his back looking up at the familiar ceiling in the room that he’d come to call his own since becoming a paladin. However, everything felt wrong- very wrong. The feelings were nothing that Keith had ever experienced; his body was heavy as though there were a ton of bricks stacked upon his chest and even more concerning was when he tried to speak he found he couldn’t, it was as if he’d lost all control over his vocal cords. This though didn’t stop Keith from trying as he focused all of his attention on trying to scream, to get someone anyone to help. Lance had been sleeping beside him last night, hadn’t he? If Keith could get his attention then maybe together they could figure out what was happening. That’s when Keith noticed, Lance wasn’t asleep beside him as he’d been expecting rather he was sitting upright his eyes wide and seemingly unseeing, head cocked to the side as if he was listening intensely to some person just outside of Keith’s line of vision. What was Lance doing? It was the middle of the night… why was Lance awake? Keith felt panic set in, as his eyes darted from Lance to the ceiling, suddenly certain that there was somebody else in the room. Who was Lance listening to? Who else was in their room? This was all wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.

Then it was over, the presence Keith had felt faded away and the pressure on his chest dissipated. There was Lance, the real Lance, shaking him eyes wide but with concern and more than just a hint of panic. 

“Keith-Keith, love? Can you hear me? It’s alright, it’s ok. I’m right here. Can you hear me?”

Keith was breathing heavily and irregularly, but in full control of his body and voice. 

“L-Lance? I don’t… don’t know what…”

“It’s ok love, you’re safe. Deep breaths, you’re safe.”

The two sat in silence for a few a few moments while Keith regulated his breathing, comforted by the presence of boy beside him. However, Lance sat tense and watching with an uneasy expression.

“Lance, I’m ok… I don’t know what happened but you’re here and it’s over now.”

Lance’s expression didn’t change. Eyes still filled with alarm he asked, “do you want to talk about it?”

Keith took in a deep breath to steady himself.

“Like I said, I don’t know what happened. I woke up and I couldn’t move… I couldn’t speak. It was like I had no control over my own body except my eyes… and I saw things that felt so real- hell maybe they were real. I don’t know…”

“Keith… What did you see?” 

Keith turned away from Lance before continuing.

“I saw you. But, it wasn’t you. It was as if it were just a shell… your eyes, god, Lance your eyes it’s as if you were dead… but then it also looked like you were listening to something or maybe to someone speaking to you, I don’t know…everything felt wrong, Lance”

Lance took Keith’s hands in his own, rubbing them in a comforting way, making sure that Keith knew that he was there. 

Lance paused, “This sounds similar to what my sister used to experience. Growing up, she described things like this happening to her frequently. I never saw it happen but she said that she would wake up in the middle of the night and be unable to move and then she’d see things and sometimes even hear things that weren’t actually there. If I remember correctly, I think it’s called sleep paralysis…” 

“Sleep paralysis?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded, “Yeah… I believe so. When you have no control over your body or voice, and you sometimes hallucinate. I remember her saying that it can be caused by stress.”

Keith didn’t say anything as Lance continued,

“I can only imagine the stress that you’re under right now. Since Shiro’s disappearance and our arrival back at the castle, there have been a lot of expectations placed on you. I am always here to listen, Keith. Always.”

Keith looked up at the boy sitting next to him the concern still palpable in his eyes and offered a small smile, “thank you, you don’t know how much that means to me right now”.

Lance gripped Keith's hand tighter, “Always. I care so much about you.”

Keith met Lance’s eyes, “I care so much about you too.” 

Lance sat back, “Would you prefer to stay up a bit or do you want to go back to bed?”

Keith glanced at his pillow, “I think I’d rather stay up. You can go back to bed though, you must be exhausted”.

Lance shook his head gently, “No, it’s ok. I’d rather be with you”.

The boys spent the rest of the night snuggled together, Keith knowing that Lance would be there for anything and everything, and Lance knowing that he’d do anything for the boy beside him. Both knowing that regardless of whatever uncertainties the future held, they’d have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing for fun, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
